How Boundless by Cynthia Hand should have ended
by VoluiVeniVici
Summary: This is how I personally believe Boundless by Cynthia Hand should have ended. Boundless is the last book in the Unearthly series.


**How Boundless by Cynthia Hand really should have ended. **

**This is right after Clara resurrects Tucker from the dead. **

I open my eyes to Christian's face leaning over me, his eyes are filled with worry presumably for me and they light up when he sees I'm awake. "Hey, how are you feeling?" he asks me, his voice as soft as a feather's touch, "Fine" I manage to croak out, my head's on fire, and I can't feel my legs and the last thing I remember is Tucker. "Tucker!" I gasp out, and try to sit up but Christian pushes me back down gently, "It's fine, sit". It's not, how could he not get that? Tucker died because of me, I pulled him into this and couldn't let go soon enough. "Do you remember anything?" he asks me, his voice wary, "Yes, Tucker died, and I met him in Heaven and then there was a blinding light and now I'm here" I finish.  
"Oh"  
"Oh, what Christian?" I ask, "What happened? What is it that I don't remember?"  
"Tucker, he isn't dead" Christian says, "You brought him back, Clara, you brought him back from death" he finishes. Now it's my turn, "Oh". "Where is he?"  
"Downstairs, getting some rest". Now that that's out of the way, "Christian" I breathe out, "Shush, it's going to be fine; everything is going to be fine" he tells me smoothing my hair. How? "I love you Clara" he tells me, "Christian you're my best friend, and I love you too" I respond, not sure what I meant my "I love you". There's a gleam in his eyes that I haven't seen before, "Tucker is human Clara, a mundane, weak, and fragile. Do you really think you have a life with him?" Christian says. My anger takes over reason in my head, "Christian" I start but he cuts me off, his eyes are now a dull, faded color. "You know what, just forget it. But, remember Clara; I love you and I will always be waiting for you" he says, "I'm going to go see Angela and Web now, see how they're doing." He continues, not giving me a chance to speak, "Clara, if you change your mind, you know where to find me" he finishes and before I can say anything he smoothly slips out the window, "Christian!" I yell after him, but he's already flying his gorgeous black sprinkled wings claiming the sky.

I find Tucker in the kitchen, he's sitting on one of the stools and eating what looks like a peanut butter sandwich, his hair is dripping wet from the shower he must have taken. "Hey" I say startling him, he whips around to face me and his face breaks into a huge grin, "Hey beautiful" he replies, pulling me to him by my waist. I gently detach myself from him, "I love you Clara" he says, "No, you don't Tucker" I respond every word feels like a dagger stabbing me, he looks confused, "Yes, and you love me too; you said so yourself when you gave me a visit in heaven" he tells me like I could ever forget. I sigh and begin, "Tucker, listen there can never me any sort of future for us" I tell him, there's no going back now. "What do you mean?" he asks getting up, what do you think Tuck? Instead I say, "Tucker, you are a mortal, I am an angel. It's not going to work" I say. I realized in the 5 minutes I took to shower, how me and Tucker can never be together, for two main reasons, one; he almost died and I cannot risk getting him so close to death again. "Yes, we can Clara" he says making this so much harder for me, "I love you and that's all that matters" he finished, he's not going to go down without a fight, I have to do this. I take a deep breath and say, "Tucker, you are mortal, and I am an angel, you are weak, fragile, useless, small, and insignificant; I am the exact opposite. You think I actually loved you?" I force out a fake little laugh, "No, Tucker I was just pleasing the angels, by doing a charity case for some poor, stupid farm boy who isn't even planning on going to a community college." I blink back tears, but I go on because I have to keep him safe; "I do not love you Tuck, and I never did. I love somebody else, and I always have. You're going to have to spend your life with somebody else because I'm not going to spend mine with you" I finish feeling exhausted, and broken. It's true that I don't love Tucker in that way anymore, but it kills me to see him hurt, and vulnerable like this. "Clara" he begins, but I turn away I can't bear to hear this. "Bye Tucker, this is the last time you'll ever see or hear from me again" I say and walk out door, I can hear him running after me, he's going to hold me so I jump and take a flying leap into the air spreading my wings as far as they will go and fly away from Tucker, his voice carrying out to me. I visited him a few years later to find that he was already married, I don't know her name but she had a ring on her finger her orange hair falling around her, and he had his arms surrounding her, he says something to her and she giggles; I smile. Just when I'm about to leave, his wandering eyes find me high up in my tree, his eyes lock onto mine and before he can react I fly away.

**Epilogue **

"I love you Christian" I say, nuzzling into his chest, the air is cold and the blankets on the bed are pretty thin for the weather. "I think I've said it enough times Clara to satisfy your needs haven't I?" he replies, and turns his face to kiss me. His lips are soft, like his wings, but there is a fiery passion behind them. I sigh, and lift my face higher deepening the kiss. "Clara?" he asks against my mouth, "yes?" I mumble. "With you" he says. I pull back, enough to ask him what he means, "You asked me a long time ago, I don't think you remember. You asked me, where my heart lies. With you, always with you."


End file.
